warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Satellite
Part of the Songfic Series. OA is Tyrone Wells Written by Red Satellite I see you standing there And you are unaware She's perched on a thick branch of the oak tree, her silky golden-red fur slightly ruffled from the cold. Her ears are perked, and her face is angled to the moon. I stand in the long shadow the moon casts on the ground, gazing up at her. If I step to the side a bit, I can see the moon casting a crisp, white glow on her face, turning her green eyes glassy. Her expression remains stoic. I want to call out to her, but I fear for ruining the moment. You're shining so bright You keep on telling me Even though she's unkempt, she appears radiant. The moonlight shining off of her sleek pelt, her curling tail. She shines so bright, so beautiful. "You're beautiful, Flora," I've told her, numerous times. Every time I say it, though, she doesn't believe me. She ignores me, whether out of bashfulness or humiliation, I can't be sure. She truly doesn't know it, though, and it's always been up to me to convince her. You don't know what I see I see your light If ever a response is given, it's something along the lines of, "Mason, I don't know what you see in me...but you must be mistaken," or, "Stop it, Mason! It's not polite to tease people," though I know she knows I'm not teasing. I tell the truth, because I love her. I can never get her out of my head. She's too wonderful to forget. You need to know Who you are - to me Every time I catch a glimpse of her gingery russet fur, I feel compelled to spill all of my emotions to her, to tell her how much she really means to me. She wouldn't be able to handle it, I know, though. She'd be overwhelmed, she'd call me a liar. She doesn't know how much she means to me. You are a satellite You're shooting through the sky Flora's like a shooting star - so brilliant, so elusive, so unattainable. I can never catch her, especially not when her heart belongs to someone else. There are those lucky cats, though, who get to see a shooting star long enough to make a wish on it - and when the wish comes true, it would be like Flora could be mine. She would be the wish I would make on a shooting star, her attainability. You leave the world behind You are a satellite As I cast my glance back up to her, perched on the tree, I see her shoulders sag slightly, and her head bow. I want to yowl up to her, to ask her why she's so dismayed. To comfort her, to soothe her, to let her lean into my words. I want her to drift out of her orbit around the sky, to come down to me, where I can reach her. You're with the stars at night I love to see you fly She turns her head to the side, so she's angled away from the trunk of the tree. Her shadow shifts, throwing me into the bright path of the moon. She seems to glow brighter than the silver orb in the sky, though. Her eyes, shining brightly as she turns around on the branch, sitting so she's facing me. A dark silhouette against the brilliant moon, neatly groomed fur, a beautiful face. You're brighter than the moon And all the planets too She outshines everything in our sky, she's brighter than the moon itself. Even the stars look dim compared to her eyes. "I love you," I murmur before I can stop myself. From the stiff set of her shoulders, I know she's heard me when I look back up at her. I want to hear those words returned, I want her sweet voice to ring in my ears, full of emotion, full of desire. But you don't believe Cause you've seen the Milky Way All I hear is silence. You don't know how I could say That you're more beautiful to me Category:Songfic Category:Songfic Series Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfics